


watch the snow go by

by lunarlapis (witchstiel)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Snowed In, also its the gayes thing ive ever wrote and i love it, this was a request on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchstiel/pseuds/lunarlapis
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire aren't together yet, but they want to be. It only takes one snow storm for it to happen.





	

Ruby and Sapphire were more than friends. Everybody knew it, it seemed, except Ruby and Sapphire. When two people are fused half the time, flirt constantly when not fused, and stare at each other when the other isn't looking, one is quick to assume that they're together. Yet after years of this, they still haven't made the choice to date. 

This was what was on the mind of Ruby one late autumn afternoon as she stared out the window. A light layer of snow dusted the ground outside. 

The other gems were stars-know where. Ruby was alone in the temple. She figured Rose and Pearl were off watching the sunset somewhere, and Amethyst was down at the beach goofing around. Just as she pondered where Sapphire was, the very gem approached. 

"Oh! Hi Sapphire!" Ruby blushed an even brighter shade of red than she naturally was. 

"Hello, Ruby. What are you up to?" Asked Sapphire. 

"Just watchin the snow," said Ruby awkwardly. 

_Stop being so embarrassing_ , she thought to herself. Why did she have to have such a big crush on Sapphire? Obviously, she didn't like Ruby back. Why would she? 

"May I join you?" Sapphire questioned nonchalantly. The red gem nodded quickly. She watched as Sapphire made her way to where Ruby was sitting and sat right next to her. 

"It's really coming down out there," Ruby observed, trying to pay attention to anything but the beautiful gem sitting beside her. "Isn't it so pretty?"

"Yes," said Sapphire, though she was not looking at the snow. She was looking at the fascinated eyes of the gem in front of her. Quickly, she snapped out of it. There was no time for silly crushes in Sapphire's life. 

_But why did Ruby have to be so cute_ , Sapphire groaned internally. There was no way Sapphire would get over the infatuation if she kept being so adorable. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, just happy to be together. 

"Ruby?" Sapphire said suddenly. 

"Hmm?" 

"Have you ever liked someone but been afraid to tell them?" 

Ruby nodded. 

"What did you do?" Asked Sapphire carefully, staring at the floor. 

"Nothing yet..." Ruby said, frowning. Sapphire felt physical pain in her chest. So Ruby liked someone else... Had she met a human?  

Sapphire sighed dejectedly. "Oh, okay. I'm just gonna... go to the beach..." 

"What? It's like a blizzard out there!" Ruby insisted, eyes wide. 

Nodding, Sapphire sat back down. For a short time, they sat together, watching the snow and each other. The steady fall of snow was calming, and it lulled Ruby to sleep slowly. Before she knew it, Ruby was asleep and resting her head on Sapphire's shoulder. 

All she could think was  _shit, shit, what do I do?_  She had no idea what you're supposed to do when your crush falls asleep on you. Mostly, she focused on not moving so as not to wake her. Sapphire watched the steady rise and fall of Ruby's chest, listened to the breaths coming out of her slightly open mouth. While Ruby was pretty all the time, Sapphire thought she was also pretty when she slept. Her mouth made an 'O' and her eyelashes fluttered when she shifted. 

As Sapphire watched Ruby sleep, she grew tired as well. Drooping eyelids closed, and she fell into slumber. 

* * *

 

They both awoke at around the same time. Sleepy eyes fluttered open, limbs stretching out. 

"Hi, " said Sapphire fondly, voice softened from sleep. 

"Hey," smiled Ruby. "Sleep well?"

Sapphire nodded, watching Ruby reach her arms up in a stretch. "Better since you were there." 

All at once, Ruby blushed, smiled, and set her hands on fire. "D-ditto," she stuttered. A beat passed. 

"I have to tell you something." They both said at the same time, then laughed. 

"You first." Ruby said.

"You can go first." Sapphire countered. 

"Okay. I, uh... Well, I liked you. A lot. Like,  _a lot_ a lot." The sentence came out too quickly, and Ruby was staring at the floor the whole time. 

"Really?" Asked Sapphire, a goofy grin coming to her face. "I like you too! A lot a lot." 

Neither gem could believe their luck. The room seemed to brightened with both of their smiles. Ruby took Sapphire's hand, then pulled her in for a kiss. They embraced as the snow fell behind them, and all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from tumblr user whales-are-gay!!


End file.
